Beware The Rascal
by hollance
Summary: This is a tale akin to Arthur and Merlin, but instead of a muggle and a wizard, it involves a halfblood prince, called Severus and a muggle by the name of Siegfried, standing together in the shadows of the world to restore the balance. p.s. I don't own anything- t'is all the work of J.K
1. Prologue

Beware the Rascal.

The two worlds, muggle and magical, have not always been so separate as they are today, hence the similarities that still exist. In the medieval times it was common place to have families of witches and wizards distributed throughout villages and towns, after all they came in useful, as long as they weren't too many, then it was just suspicious. But then politics decided it wanted to dabble, after all, fear is an easy way to get into power, and ... well, it was almost too easy to make witchcraft seem the source of all evil. It was mysterious and there didn't seem to be an obvious cause, must be the work of the devil... and, because people didn't want to become targets themselves, they happily (or rather unhappily but with very little guilt if it meant saving their families) turned over their neighbours in the hope that they would be be spared!

And so four founders got together and built a defence which wouldn't look out of place but would protect its inhabitants. Magical children were taken in regardless of creed or birth in order to protect, but as the threat became less, parents had a choice of whether to send their children to learn, teaching children how to defend themselves became less important, and so, a school developed. As time progressed and muggle technology advanced, the castle still stood but enchantments were added to act as an extra defence against the curiosity, jealously and maliciousness of muggles, making it seem dilapidated and too dangerous to enter.

This is the tale of how Hogwarts reverted back to its original purpose, but this time against its own people, those that it protected and nurtured who turned against their own kind. This is a tale akin to Arthur and Merlin, but instead of a muggle and a wizard, it involves a half-blood prince, called Severus and a muggle by the name of Siegfried, standing together in the shadows of the world to restore the balance.


	2. Chapter 1 Ward Of Hogwarts

The Headmaster stared evenly at the boy before him, taking in his comical and slightly disheveled appearance. The boy himself seemed unaffected by the candid observation. Giving a decisive tap on the cluttered desk before him, the eccentric gentleman appeared to make a decision and addressed the stoic child. "It is highly unusual to allow a child to attend the school without parental consent, especially a child who is not yet due to attend for another year. Exceptions have been made in the past of course..."

At this there was a pause, if Headmaster Dumbledore had been waiting for a response, his disappointment did not show. " Wards of Hogwarts are rare, none have been condoned since the civil war in 1647. You would have to be tested to ensure you have enough magical talent to warrant the exception. If not, a place in a muggle orphanage will be found for you."

"Wait in the chair by the Gargoyle outside this office" He commanded in a smooth controlled drawl, surveying the boy over his glasses.

With barely a flicker in his expression the boy walked out the office door, closing it quietly behind him. A sharp contrast to his animated face when he was escorted by his jacket collar by Argus Filch, waving his arms excitedly and nattering ten to the dozen about his eventful journey and unexpected arrival in the Great Hall. It was a mystery how the lad had entered the grounds, especially through all the defences, and one that, despite employing legilimency, Dumbledore had yet to discover.

Once the peculiar child had left he sent a flying missive to the professors that were currently in the castle for the summer. With the start of term being only a few weeks away most were present preparing for the arrival of students.

Lost in thought, it was a tactful cough that brought Dumbledore's attention to the cluster of confused professors. Normally he left them to their own devices, only calling upon them a week before term to discuss policies and plans.

"I can't help but notice the scruffy wee bairn outside you office looking a bit disgruntled... I suppose I would not be incorrect in assuming our presence is required due to him?" Minerva McGonagall surmised, her native brogue breaking the heavy silence.

"It is. The boy was brought to me by Mr Filch, who found him wandering about in the great hall."

"Surely that shouldn't be possible... the defences... the alarms..." stuttered Professor Slughorn

"You are correct. It should not. The child has come seeking aid and tuition following the recent death of his parents. He shows a natural talent for occlumency and warrants further investigation before either denying or accepting the request."

"Hmmm, a Wardship then...and if we deny the boy..." Questioned Professor Flitwick...

"Then we abandon him as nature dictates, we cannot take in every waif and stray that petitions for assistance. As it is the Ministry will require strong evidence not to oppose the decision if he is made a Ward, although they have very little say in the matter... We test the boy tomorrow, I was thinking the old scholarship examination to see if he has promise."

As the teachers split into groups to discuss the request, Dumbledore rose silently and beckoned the deputy headmistress to his side. Taking her arm and turning his shoulder towards her he murmured in hushed tones "Have the boy taken to the kitchens... he can stay there for the night, the elves will ensure he doesn't get into any mischief. Inform him to rise at eight for his first test. He will be fetched."

With that comment Minerva descended the stairs to the boy. "Well child, follow me." As she walked through the halls she stole occasional glances at the boy. "What's ya name laddie?"

"Severus miss, Severus Snape." He tiled his head to the side and gazed crookedly at the Witch before him. "Will I sleep here for tonight? What's going to happen?" He questioned in an uncertain voice. He had so many hopes when he had been marched to the Headmasters office, but it had soon become clear that Dumbledore was not as altruistic as people had made him think. But then, with the sudden, untimely but undramatic death of both his parents he had very little choice, he had no-one who could take him in and the orphanages were full of children whose families had been obliterated by the polio epidemic, Hogwarts was his best chance for a meaningful life.

"You will sleep in the kitchens as it is safest, and then you will be tested tomorrow morning, so be up for eight. I imagine someone will be sent to fetch you." Overtaken by a sudden sense of pity for the boy who looked so disheartened, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Do the best you can in the morning Mr Snape, try not to be overwhelmed."

With that parting advice she lead him through the portrait to the kitchens. He stared wild-eyed at the sea of working elves in the kitchen, their chatter temporarily overwhelming his senses. The bizarre sight of child-sized green goblin-like creatures preparing mountains of food before him, the heat of the roaring fire and the delectable smells emanating from the food lined up on tables in the kitchen centre made his shoulders sag with confusion and weariness and his mouth salivate with hunger. He was given a piece of bread and jam from one of the green creatures who barely spared him a glance and the kind witch led him to a pile of bedding under a trestle table in a more deserted area of the kitchen, close enough to the fire that he would be warm but not roasted. Gobbling the bread he gratefully slumped into the pile of warm squishy blankets, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 2- Kitchen Boy

Chapter Two- Kitchen Boy

He awoke to the alarming sight of an ugly disproportioned face belonging to a house elf. "Arggghhh" Well that came out girly! He thought after remembering where he was, and grabbed the piece of bread and jam which was being waved in front of his nose.

"Young master must get up; it is seven o'clock" beckoned a rather harried looking elf. "Hurry, hurry, Misty has no time for you today... castle must be prepared for young students, yes it must..." it muttered under its breath. "Come on... follow me, Misty will show you where to go."

Tripping over the blankets which had tangled around his feet in the night he hurriedly crawled from under the table. Keeping an eye on one particular creature which looked almost identical to other scurrying creatures (which all looked a bit fierce to Severus) was difficult, especially when he kept getting distracted by the impressive magnificence of the kitchen. High above him light streamed transcendently down from four lantern-like windows and around the walls, and massive arches gave way to open fires, hot plates and spits with meat being gently turned.

Severus felt a tug on his hand from Misty, who had turned back to where he was standing looking bemused and a bit gormless, like all the children who first entered the kitchens when they were in full flow, all wide eyed and open mouthed. "Quickly, quickly. This way." Misty laughed.

"Sorry" Muttered Severus trying to drag his hand away, "You don't have to hold my hand!" He had seen the look of undisguised amusement on the elves face and felt embarrassed. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen stately homes before, when he was really little, about three of four, before his Da had learnt about magic and the fact his wife was a witch. His Da didn't... hadn't held much by history, or the rich, but he had let his Ma take Severus to National Trust places, swayed by her insistence. When they were there his Ma would whisper how they were like the Prince house she grew up in, and what sort of things would have been in a magical pure blood household. That had seemed a bit unreal. That his Ma was like a Duchess or someone, someone who wasn't a housewife at Spinner's End. Severus would sometimes strut round them trying to imagine it as being his. It never lasted long, the bus ride home and the factory smog soon shattered that illusion.

"Misty must if young master's eyes don't follow her." Not letting go Misty took him through a maze of offices, scullery's and cellars, through a long low narrow passage to a side door in the Great Hall. "Stop, stop, please Misty, is this the main hall? Stop, Misty!" Not pausing in her stride to let Severus look at the undecorated empty hall she doubled her effort in to dragging the reluctant young wizard to the staff room.

"Where are you taking me Misty?" Severus sounded so plaintive that Misty stopped and turned around "To the staff room so young master can be tested to see if he has home here. But young master must hurry, the test starts at eight and it is half past seven already. Plenty of time for young master to look round if he passes, if not, he gets to look round with all other young masters when he is eleven. Now scamper _with_ Misty, so her poor arm doesn't get stretched! "

Eventually they stopped before a wooden door identical to all the other wooden doors they had passed. With a knock and a push from Misty, Severus found himself the centre of attention.

"Ah, there ya are laddie, thought you might've got lost." The Scottish brogue of Professor McGonagall was at least familiar to Severus who was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. "Now then lad, sit at this desk and fill out this sheet, you've got an hour."

Bracing himself with a deep breath Severus sat on the hard chair, turned over the sheet and picked up the pencil, thankful that it wasn't a quill and ink.

* * *

"Times up laddie. Pencil down."

Stretching his back and neck he lent back in the chair. He had written as much as he could to make up for the fact that he only had a vague idea of what some of the questions were asking. Luckily, they had done a bit of French in school, which had allowed him to guess some of the Latin meanings for words. The mathematics section seemed to have been mostly on algebra, and the rest seemed to have been literacy skills and basic science, although how on earth was he meant to know what gossamer thread could be used for?!

Professor McGonagall took away the paper and beckoned for him to stand at a table in the corner with four objects. "Right then, some of the objects in front of you have been transfigured, that's changed from one form and shaped into a different form, some haven't. I want you to pick up each item and tell me if it has been transfigured or not."

"Ermm..." Looking to the professor to find more of a clue as to how he was meant to start this test. There had to be more to it than just picking them up and guessing, which as far as he could tell was what he had just been told to do. Reaching for the first item, a pen, Severus weighted it in his hand, and then looked at it closely. "Have you got any paper Miss?"

"It's professor McGonagall laddie, and here you go"

Taking the paper he scribbled on it. Well the pen was working and it felt like a normal pen as far as he could make out. "I think this one is normal, Mi...Professor" Looking up he tried to study her face but she just looked stern.

Severus did similar test with the others and guessed the next two as being normal but when he picked up the fourth object he felt brief tingle on his fingers. "This might be transfig...err, changed Miss, sorry. ...Professor."

"Now then laddie, I didn't think it would be fair to give you any more magical test and I doubt you've been near a wand yet if both your parents were muggles, and you can't really do more without a wand so that's it for now." Professor McGonagall interjected.

"They weren't Miss, both muggles I mean. Ma was a witch"

"Be that as it may you're a bit young for a wand anyhow." She said "I'll take your paper and the results of the transfiguration test to the Headmaster and we will call you to the office when we have decided if you're staying. Misty will take you down to the kitchens again for now." Turning away Minerva motioned for the silent house elf that had appeared with a quiet pop as her name was called to take Severus away.

"Follow Misty young master, I takes you to kitchens now" This time Severus was allowed to go at his own pace, and followed the elf through echoing halls and passages. Upon reaching the kitchen Severus gladly helped with menial chores that kept his mind of his impending fate.

Soon he would know if he could stay, or of he would have to battle out his lot with other children whose families had died.


End file.
